In construction of many commercial, industrial, and residential space, building codes require the use of an electrical junction box to protect electrical connections, such as ends of electrical wires that terminate in an open electrical splice. One (1) problem with traditional electrical junction boxes is that installation can be difficult and/or involve unnecessary steps, such as removing knockouts provided in the walls of the junction box, removing and reattaching a cover of the junction box, securing the electrical wires to the junction box so the electrical splice cannot be pulled apart, and the like. Another problem with traditional electrical junction boxes is that they typically require multiple boxes and/or the use of electrical extensions to make the desired electrical connection and/or electrical split. Accordingly, there remains a need for an electrical junction box that overcomes these problems.